Sonic adventure
by cerulean-mewtwo
Summary: self insertation. What if you woke up one morning and found yourself in an impossible place? I hope I don't get into too much trouble with anyone...I'm in their world, after all! will have yaoi, not telling who!
1. First appearence!

**I know most of you have read self insertation fics before. And no, I'm not a freak fan girl either. It also has me in my suicunehog form(on my deviantart) cause human form goes away when I enter their world. I also have pokemon, some most people won't know. Disclaimer: I don't own the sonic or pokemon series, but I own my suicunehog, senasa, diatina and kaiseron.**

------------------------------

I woke up as usual to feed and give the cat his medication. I then went back to sleep for a few hours. I woke up later, somehow on the floor. In fact, I wasn't in my room even! I scanned my eyes around me. A city. Just great. _This has to be dream! I can't be where I think I am! Station Square doesn't exist! _But next to me was a sign that said 'Welcome to Station Square" proving my thinking otherwise. It didn't take long for me to get up, startling everyone around me. At first, I didn't know why they had reacted so much about me, that is, until I looked at myself. _What the hell?! This ISN'T happening! It's just a concept...just a CONCEPT! _Apparently it wasn't, as I was now different looking. I was about the same height as before, only a large diamond-shaped thing on my forehead that added a full foot to my height. My skin was smooth and light blue, where as my underbody was white. I has white diamonds on my body as well. My hair was now to my calves and was very dark blue. I has small hands, with pink paw pads on them, with claws at the tips of my fingers. My eyes were now red even!

"How the HELL did this happen!?" I shouted, confused. _Great. Next thing I'll probably see is Sonic or something...right? _He even appeared, right on cue. "Need anything? I heard you scream." I looked at him harshly "Thanks but no thanks Sonic." I started walking away from him when someone gently grabbed my wrist. It was Sonic, who had a blank look on his face "I don't think I've seen you around before...what's your name?" _Does he HAVE to be so...polite? I just told him off, and he's still friendly? Come on, most normal people would at least snap back at me! I need to get away from him...I'm tempted to back hand him and run...oh wait...he would catch me in about..oh...two seconds._

Sonic could only stare at me "Are you gonna answer me?" I answered him..with a glare "Bug off Sonic. My name is none of your business hedgehog. I don't need you to bother me. All I know is I'm somewhere I'm not possibly able to be." I wondered _Do I have all my abilities as I do in my concept? Let's test it on Sonic. _I took a breath in and forcefully exhaled at him, producing fire! Sonic jumped back quickly with barely enough to dodge it. "What was that for?!" I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know...testing my powers on you? Might as well learn my abilities." Sonic had an exited look on his face "training huh? Sounds fun!" I only smirked "Let's take it away from others, so no one gets hurt."

I got on all fours, actually being still able to run like a suicune. Sonic obviously followed, easily keeping pace with me. Not like I was surprised by this. He was supposedly the fastest hedgehog in the world _Well..next to Metal Sonic at least! _ I stopped in an open field a few minutes outside of the city. I readied my powers L_et's try...hm...thunderbolt next! _ I put my palms together and focused on lightning, causing my hands to glow with electricity. I shot it at a nearby tree, pouring my energy into it for as long as I could manage. _I wonder...how do I know to breathe fire versus breathing my ice breath? I'll try it...maybe the same way I did thunderbolt? We'll see. _I breathed in slightly and aimed it towards the area Sonic was running to, causing the ground in front of him to turn to ice. Sonic couldn't stop soon enough to avoid it, sliding and falling on his ass. I only laughed at him "Real graceful!" Sonic glared at me and tried to get up. All he did was stand on his feet for less than two seconds, then fell again.

I couldn't stop laughing either. He finally did manage to get up and send a fist me way, making me yelp. Right before his fist hit me, a shield blocked it. I grinned _My psychic shield! Trusty as always! _I breathed in deeply, hoping to get him with my fire breath. It was close range, giving Sonic only enough time to shield his face with his hands. I singed his gloves...barely. He managed to back kick me before I could react, kicking me a few feet away. I barely had time to get up before he grabbed me from behind, putting me in a head lock, grinning. "Give up yet kid?" I growled "Never!" I surged my thunderbolt across my body, making him yelp and let me go. I was going to hydro pump him, but was slammed from behind by a black blur! I landed on the ground, stunned. Before I could get up, I was grabbed by the throat by Shadow. "Who are you and what do you want?" I couldn't answer...I could barely breathe at all. "ANSWER ME!" I pointed to his hands around my throat and shook my head. Shadow understood and dropped me on the ground.

I paused a minute to catch my breath, gasping for air. I glared at him "That's not the way you treat a lady!" Shadow was un-fazed by this, his personality apparently just like the games. I spat on the ground towards him "I don't have to answer a basterd like you! Not the way you treated me!" Shadow glared tighter at me "Do as I ask or I'll kill you bitch!" Sonic watched a few feet away. I got into a fighting stance "prepare to fight Shadow!" This caused him to assume his battle pose "Bring it bitch!"

Shadow started by using a homing attack towards me. All I did was put my shield up to block it, knowing I wasn't fast enough to dodge it. It blocked him, but he changed his strategy, racing around me and shooting Chaos spear at me multiple times. All I could do was try to avoid them while sending a thunderbolt at him. He dodged it, then using homing attack on me. I tried to use my fire breath at him, but he was going so fast, his homing attack deflected it, making him slam into me hard. He grabbed me before I hit the ground, flinging me into a tree. He hit me into it so hard, I went straight through it, and two others. He raced to my side, pinning me on the ground, his pistol in hand "Looks like you have no choice but to answer my questions! Tell me! Who are you and where are you from?"

I knew I wouldn't get out of this easily, so I just answered him. "My name is Kitana. I'm from Indiana." Shadow raised an eyebrow "Indiana? Where the hell is that?" I realized he wouldn't know where that was, so I told him more. "I'm not from your world even Shadow." I then had an idea. In my bag was my DS. I pulled the device out and showed him Sonic battle. "In my world, you and Sonic are video game characters. You don't really exist for real, just in games." Sonic and Shadow had blank looks on their faces "Like I'll believe that kid."

Sonic grabbed the DS from me "Can I try it?" I nodded at him "Why not? Sure you can." He played it for awhile, giving it back to me "That's hard! I can't even play myself!" I rolled my eyes "you have to use combos to win. It's a fighting game." Sonic raised an eyebrow "Hm.." Shadow only stared "Is that it?!" I hoped it was in my bag. I pulled out a plushie of Shadow "I have a Shadow stuffed animal. Cool huh?" Shadow glared "It's stupid. You're a freak." I only rolled my eyes at him "Everything sucks to you...doesn't it?" Shadow raised an eyebrow "everything but..." I laughed "Everything but you. I know. Mr. So called 'ultimate life form." I stuck my tongue at him "I think Metal Sonic is better than you both!"

This comment even made Sonic turn around and glare at me "That bucket of bolts? As if!" It wasn't hard to tell he didn't like the concept of being second rate to Metal Sonic. "I think I've had enough...playtime with you boys. See ya later!" I headed towards the train station, hoping it would take me to the Mystic ruins like I thought. I ended up in a clearing on a hill. There was a waterfall and a cart on a track that was near the forest. I didn't realize it, but I was being watched from afar. Its red eyes looked at me, interested in my powers.

I walked in a forested area until I realized I didn't know where I was. _Great. Now what? I have no idea where I am right now. _"I can help you female." a soft voice whispered nearby. The one who the voice belonged to jumped out of hiding. He was a hedgehog. A dark blue one with short ears and a cape covering the remainder of his features. I only stared at him "So...where are we now?" He only laughed "I heard you were not from our world. We are in the Mystic ruins, near the Red mountains." I glanced around "Red mountains? Can't they have a more...creative name for them, like...scarlet mountains?" He calmly looked at me "I suppose it could be the Scarlet mountains...sounds better to me." He motioned to me "Come with me please." I followed him, wondering who he was and why he wanted to help me.

We walked a long time before heading up the mountains. We were both silent the whole time, him finally breaking the silence. "Can I enquire what your name is? It would be an accomplishment to learn it." I wondered about the way he was speaking _He sure wants to know about me. He speaks...intelligently too. Must be really smart, not to mention he's polite. More then Shadow was. _I decided to answer him. "My name's Kitana." He stopped and turned to me, taking my hand and kissing it "It is a pleasure to meet you Kitana." I was quite surprised at his politeness. Such a gentleman.

A few hours later, we stopped at a large Metal building. He motioned at me to follow him inside, which I did. We walked down a metallic hallway, passing many robots that addressed him as 'my lord' or 'master'. We walked past many rooms before turning to a compact corridor to the left. We ended in a small room. The room's walls were metal, like all the others. The room had a large bed, trimmed in black, with dark blue covers over it. There was a small bedside table that had a pair of glasses on it and some papers under it. Across the room was another room that contained a bathroom and shower. I noticed there wasn't much light in the room.

I looked around more _I wonder why there's so little light in this place? Must not like too much light or something..weird. I wonder who he is...he never told me his name. _"So...how do you like it? This is my residence." I whipped my head to face him "Nice, but not much light." I looked at his cape and wondered why he had hidden his body from me. "What's your name? I don't think I quite got it." He closed his eyes briefly "Very well, I believe you deserve to know my identity." He put his slender fingers to his cape and pulled it off of him. "I am Metal Sonic." I could see he was about Sonic's height, with blue fur, only darker. He had short quills and small shoulders, along with a slender body. He had long silver-ish fingers and long slender legs to match the rest of his body. He had a grey muzzle, a small nose and, most of all, red eyes with the backs of them black.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him! He was...well he was gorgeous! He noticed this fairly easy. "Do you like what you see of myself?" I could only nod "How couldn't I? I then realized I was right next to Metal Sonic! _That was stupid following him. Must be his prisoner now....shit! Shoulda been more careful...oh well. Wonder why he looks so...different from the games? Must have been doing some work on himself. _"Something bothers you of me?" I turned towards him, looking into those flaming orbs of crimson. I shook my head "I like the way you look." I thought I saw his face tinge pink briefly after I said that. "That's good. I have accomplished what I wanted to then."

That made me smirk "You wanted to impress me?" He nodded "I have longed to please a female." I giggled "If you wanted a date, why didn't you just ask?" Metal looked at the floor "I am misinformed of how to do so." He gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. "I need you to help me with something. Someone stole something very important to me. This is the object." He pressed a button on his wrist and a hologram showed a small...thing of some sort. It looked like the handle of a sword without a blade. It also had a shining stone on it that was smooth.

He looked back at me. "Can you retrieve it for me? It was taken by a kitsune near the entrance to the forest. I need it back. Would you retrieve it and bring it back here? I will give you a map to get there and back." I thought about his offer _Should I? That object looked like the scepter of darkness. I'm not sure if I should take it..not from Tails if that's the kitsune he means. Oh well...what can I do? He probably won't let me leave otherwise so I don't have much of a choice. _I nodded "I'll get it for you Metaru." He raised an eyebrow at this "I'm not informed what you mean..Metaru? I am Metal Sonic." I stuck my tongue at him "Its just a nickname Metal Sonic." He grinned "So you will not tell them I'm Metal then?" I nodded "our secret." He nodded "Very well. Retrieve the item for me Kitana my dear and bring it back here." I headed to Tails workshop to get the item...scepter of darkness. _How am I gonna get it without running into Sonic or Shadow? I won't be able to leave with it if Shadow sees me especially. I better use my powers to get it...quietly. _

It didn't take me long to get back with the map's help. The workshop was on the hill, like Metal Sonic said. I went around back, hoping I wouldn't be spotted. I looked in the side window. The item was sitting on a table. There was one problem though....Sonic and Shadow were standing there, talking to who I guessed was Tails. _How to get it without them noticing...If the two of them see me, it won't take them much effort to catch me and ask why I want it. _I snapped quietly _Of course! I can teleport! I'll grab it with my psychic powers and teleport afterwards! The others will never catch me! _

I did it..carefully. I was especially careful to not lift it too much too soon. I thought I had it, but was seen right as I grabbed it. "What are you taking the scepter of darkness for?!" I smirked "none of your buissness Shadow. I need it for something." Shadow raised his hand to chaos spear me with, but I teleported before he could even say a word. I walked quickly, knowing Sonic and Shadow would begin looking for me. I arrived at Metal Sonic's base and showed the badge Metal told me to show his guards. One of them nodded at me and escorted me in the base to him.

I handed him the item, which he gratefully took. "Sonic was there and so was Shadow. They saw me, but I teleported back here so they couldn't follow. So don't worry, I came alone." He nodded "Thank you for retreiving this my dear. It means so much to me." I nodded, hoping I didn't just screw the world over.


	2. Rape and fights

**I'm starting to get into this! Okay, I just retrieved the scepter of darkness for Metal Sonic. Shadow and Sonic saw me too! Hope I have back up!**

Metal led me to another bedroom and put the scepter on the glass table "This will be your sleeping quarters. I have offered them to you, knowing you don't have anywhere else to go." I sighed, knowing he was right. A room was better then sleeping outside. "thanks Metal Sonic. I appreciate your kindness." He nodded "I am privileged to have met you.If you are in need, be sure to ask." I nodded, not letting him know I was unhappy. I sat on the bed, which was very soft, not knowing what to do. _Great. Next I'll be Mephiles' slave. Or worse...I'll be told to kill Sonic or Shadow. I can't believe I was so careless. I hope the others don't bother to come find me either. How could I betray my favorite character? But how could I kill someone? Damnit...I'm screwed. _I decided to get some sleep and figure it out later.

I was awoken a few hours later by Metal Sonic. He had brought food for me. There was someone I could see behind him. It didn't take a genius to know who it was either. "Why did I get you the scepter of darkness?" Metal was a bit taken back by this comment "You knew what it was?! How?" I rolled my eyes at him "I play video games a whole lot." I reached for my bag, taking a sketch pad out and showing them some drawings of them. I was careful to not let Metal Sonic see the Sonetal mpreg and yaoi things of him in it. "I love you Metal Sonic. You're my fave character in the Sonic series, then Mephiles." I went back in my bag to get my laptop, which was in there. _How much can this bag fit?! Wonder what else is in it? Whatever I want? I'll have to see. _I pulled up my deviantart and showed them my other art. Unfortunatly, Mephiles saw one of my sonetal yaoi pics I had faved. "What is this?" He seemed interested in the art, then realizing what the pictures meant. "This is disturbing...Met..." I grabbed him and put my hand over his mouth. "Shut up!" I whispered. Metal Sonic snatched the computer away from him before I could and studied it. "What is This?! Explain Kitana!"

I released Mephiles and decided I didn't care what he thought about it "It's sonetal yaoi." He glared at me "What does that translate to mean?!" I looked at him calmly "It means Sonic Metal Sonic pairing. Deal with it. I even own a club for it." Metal Sonic glared at me "Your mind is most twisted...I quite like that..twistedness." he was grinning evilly when he finished talking. He motioned to Mephiles "You best to not even THINK of touching her...she belongs to me. Otherwise...you will be returned to the scepter. Is that clear?" Mephiles looked at the ground "Very clear Metal Sonic." He nodded "dismissed then."

With that, Mephiles walked out of the room. I looked at him "That wasn't very nice Metaru." He only laughed " I don't care Kitana. You belong to me." I raised an eyebrow "I belong to you? Not really....you belong to me." Metal looked at me, interested "Really? I think not. You answer to me from now on Kitana." I grabbed his shoulders "Show me I belong to you then...my lord." I answered seductively, trying to make him think I had agreed with him.

He seemed to believe me, seemingly interested. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me close to him, pulling me into a passionate kiss. I kissed back, surprised by his actions. _I don't believe I'm kissing him! Me and my big mouth! Then again...he is sexy! I guess it isn't so bad...then again, he'll probably go all the way! Shit! I didn't think about that! I sure hope not! _ I snapped back to him, keeping him busy, while I thought of something. I was right!he did go farther than I thought he would at first! I knew there already was no way out of having..sex with him. He was forcing it on me.

He slid his hands down my hips and around my waist. I couldn't help it...I actually moaned in pleasure. My body liked it, but I didn't. I grabbed one of his quills in my mouth and absentmindedly sucked on it for comfort. He, unfortunatly liked it and purred in pleasure. I couldn't help but slide my hands to his waist, letting them rest there briefly. I then put my arms around his neck, gently biting him along his jaw line, going down his neck. I wasn't even in control of my movements anymore. My body wanted him to continue, but my mind begged him to stop. I knew he wouldn't though. I realized once he was satisfied, he would stop, so I continued, so he would stop as soon as possible.

'As soon as possible' ended up being four hours later, I realized too late. I was so tired now. He was still next to me when I dropped off to sleep. I felt his arms around my waist. Damn. I wasn't getting away from him. I decided to wait till morning to act and fell asleep for the moment. I slept for two hours before a scream awoke me. Metal Sonic was gasping next to me. I knew I shouldn't have, but I felt...concerned about it. "Something wrong Metal?" He yelped at the sound of my voice, not realizing he'd woken me up. "Its nothing...go back to sleep." I grabbed him by the shoulders "Nothing made you wake up screaming." Metal sighed, knowing I wouldn't leave him alone about it. "Ever arise seeing the wrong you've done Kitana?" I nodded, telling him to continue. "I see them often in my sleep. The ones I killed. The ones I tortured. Innocents I killed because I was ordered to do so." I glared at him "I hope you saw me as well Metal." I turned away from him. He gasped "What did I do wrong?"

I glared at him "what you did?! You raped me is what! You have to ask before you do that! I didn't want to do that with you! I didn't agree to it, you forced me into it!" I turned away from him, tears in my eyes. He whimpered a bit "I...I didn't know that...I'm sorry!" I turned to look at him. He had a pouty look on his face "I was never taught right from wrong....I have trouble telling which is which." I softened my face at him "It was still wrong Metal. There may be consequences later you realize." He gave me a blank look "consequences? What kind?" I shook my head _Of course he doesn't know about that. I hope I don't get pregnant or there'll be hell raised. _I shook my head "We'll see Metal Sonic."

With that, I went back to sleep, and he did the same. I woke up the next morning and Metal was sitting on the edge of the bed, completely silent. I poked him, making him look at me sadly "Good morning Kitana..." It wasn't hard to hear the sad tone in his voice, him obviously regretting last night. I felt bad for being harsh on him _Then again...he was always treated badly. He never had a friend. No one taught him right from wrong, only what was an order. Maybe...maybe I can be friends. My telepathy tells me he's not lying. I know he raped me, but I don't think anyone taught him not to. I'll be forgiving this time...we'll see what happens because of it. Any kids come from this and he''ll learn what I mean by consequences._ "Its okay Metal. I know no one taught you anything but wrong. I'll teach you."

He gave me a bag "This has clothing I chose for you. Wear it." He rose from the bed to leave the room. He stopped just before he left "Thanks for...understanding me. I need to be taught by someone like you. I am willing to take consequences for my actions, regardless." I nodded "welcome." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, letting me dress. I looked in the bag he'd given me. There was a black long skirt, along with a low cut blue and black top. _He's got good taste! Not bad....for a guy! He knows my preference for black even! _I put the clothes on, not really minding how low cut the top was. I went out of the room, looking for Metal Sonic. I saw Mephiles first. He seemed...troubled. "Something wrong Mephiles?" He turned to look at me "Did you like your..game last night?" I shook my head "none of your business what we did...sorry." He looked at me strangely "I didn't want details. Did you even want him to do that to you?" I looked at the floor "No...but, how would he know?" Mephiles shook his head "He doesn't know better, he assumes things if he doesn't know them." I shook my head "I'll teach him then!" I softened my face "He really needs to be nicer to you too. I took a lot of trouble getting that scepter for him." Mephiles widened his eyes "You got it from Shadow for him?! Why?" I whimpered "Didn't have any choice." Mephiles nodded "Seems like I have an alliance to you, not him." he paused "But he has the scepter..." I rolled my eyes "Not anymore!" I pulled the scepter from my bag and showed it to him "Slave, no more." Mephiles smiled "You're sneaky Kitana." I heard his footsteps "He's coming! Keep quiet about it!" Mephiles only nodded. Metal glanced at him "you are both prepared to leave?" We both nodded, ready to do something to get rid of our boredom. We followed him out of the base and out of the forest. Bad idea. Shadow and Sonic were in the clearing talking to each other. Sonic locked eyes with Metal Sonic, and Mephiles and Shadow did the same. Sonic looked at me "What did you do to Kitana Metal Sonic?!" Metal narrowed his eyes "None of your business hedgehog." Sonic grabbed me by the wrist, but I slapped him away "Hands off!" Sonic seemed put off by this "Why? I thought we were friends? Why help Metal Sonic?" I looked at him "We are still. Don't lay a hand on Metal Sonic!" Metal grinned "looks like I win hedgehog..." I cut him off "You aren't laying a hand on him either Metal Sonic. If you want me to teach you what's right and wrong, then you can't hurt others." I looked at Sonic and Shadow "You don't set a very good example for others...do you? Violence I won't allow...that includes you and Mephiles Shadow!" Mephiles and Shadow froze, backing away from each other.

It wasn't to last, however, as Eggman decided to attack ALL of us. We spread out, trying to defend ourselves. I gave Metal a hand signal I had taught him earlier and we double attacked him. It was some...giant robot. It looked like a cross between a snake and a scorpion. I realized it had many heads, figuring what it was before Eggman spoke. "This is the Egg Hydra! It will defeat you and Shadow, Sonic!" He then noticed Metal Sonic, Mephiles and me "What do we have here? You fighting with Sonic? Fine! I will destroy you with him you traitors!" Sonic glanced at Metal Sonic, then Eggman "Need help?" Metal sonic nodded "Would be appreciated hedgehog!" Sonic and Metal grabbed hands Metal starting to spin at high speed, launching Sonic into two of the heads. Metal seemed impressed "You have been training?" Sonic nodded "Glad someone noticed! Good to know it will finally pay off!" There suddenly was a loud screeching sound. Everyone looked to the Egg Hydra...it was regrowing heads! I face palmed _Of course! He designed it after a real hydra! Have to do something...everyone's fighting but me! Hm...I know! I can attack its body! That should be its weakness! _ I gathered my electricity into a large beam "Don't destroy the heads! They regenerate! Keep out of my thunderbolt path!" Metal stared at me "Thunderbolt? Impossible!" I glared at him and aimed at the body of the Egg Hydra with the thunderbolt, hitting its body. It hit dead on its target, not doing anything..at first. Eggman laughed "Is that all?! HA! It doesn't harm my Egg hyd-what?!" It was that moment the Egg Hydra collapsed and exploded. Eggman shook his fist at me "I'll defeat you next time!" I glanced at the sky "He's getting away!" Mephiles placed a hand on my shoulder "Not for long!" Mephiles' hand glowed briefly, him sending a large beam of energy at it "Chaos Lance!"

Mephiles' attack sent Eggman to the ground nearby "Escaping my ass Kitana. He has no escape!" Everyone surrounded him "game's over Eggman!" He only glared at me "I would have beaten you if it weren't for that...female!" He pointed at me. I went to were he could hear me clearly and spoke "This..female just kicked your ass. Now fuck off!" I flicked him off making Shadow and most everyone else stare at me. Shadow was the first to comment "Where the hell have you been all my life? This world needs more women like you!" I glanced at him, then Metal Sonic. I shook my head "Sorry, but I have a boyfriend already." Sonic stared at me "Who would that be?" I looked at Metal "He is Sonic. Sorry but you lose out on that one!" Shadow raised an eyebrow at me "Metal Sonic? Please...I'm the ultimate creature! I'm much better for you then he will ever be!"

Metal Sonic looked at the ground, assuming I would go with Shadow. I didn't. "Get off your ego, you arrogant bastard! I'm already his! Give it up Shadow." Metal had a surprised look on his face "You...defend me?" I nodded "Yes, I do Metaru." Sonic snickered "Aww...isn't that cute...she calls him Metaru!" He said it full of sarcasm, obviously. I glared at him "No comments from the blue idiot." I raised my fist at him, making him back off. I grabbed Metal's hand and dragged him and Mephiles away "Gimmie a tour of the city Metal Sonic." He nodded "I most certainly will my dearest Kitana." We left Mephiles with the others. Shadow glared at him "Time to get back in the scepter Mephiles." He looked at Shadow unfazed "Sorry, I can't do that, and neither can you." Shadow raised an eyebrow "Why would that be?" Mephiles pointed the direction Me and Metal Sonic had gone "Because, Kitana has the scepter and I serve her, not you or Metal Sonic." Mephiles stuck his tongue at Shadow "I'm safe...Kitana said so!"


	3. Arcades and Ice cream

**This is turning...strange.**

Sonic watched Mephiles _That's good he can't be sealed. I missed him around a lot. Maybe he''l want to go with me to do something later. I hope Shadow leaves. Then we'll be alone together! _Lucky for him, Shadow waved the two of them off and raced away.Sonic watched him go, then turned to Mephiles "You wanna do something Mephiles?" Mephiles locked eyes with him briefly, then nodded. "I have nothing to do now. Want to go to the arcade?" Sonic nodded "I would. I love the arcade Mephiles." Sonic grinned "There's one in Station square. Let's go there!"

The two of them went to the Station square arcade, finding Kitana and Metal had stopped there. Mephiles found himself dragged inside by his wrist by Sonic "Come on! Let's play some games!" Mephiles couldn't help but blush at seeing Metal Sonic _Why am I blushing? Can't be thinking that! Then again...he is gorgeous. _Sonic noticed him staring at Metal, making him glare at Metal Sonic _He's looking at him?! Not happening! I will not lose Mephiles to him! I know...we'll do DDR. _Sonic walked up to Mephiles, tapping him on the shoulder. "Wanna play DDR Mephiles?" He nodded and the others heard him as well. "We shall see who can win hedgehog."

The game started, Sonic versus Mephiles. Sonic let Mephiles choose the song, then beginning the game. Sonic seemed to do it with ease, Mephiles right behind him. About halfway through, Mephiles lost his rhythm, not being able to do it fast enough. Sonic ended winning by a large margin. Mephiles shrugged his shoulders "Guess I'm out. You're next Metal." Metal got on the platform, Sonic choosing the next song, starting the next game. Metal and Sonic were going at it furiously, both trying to out-do each other. _I can't lose! Otherwise I'll lose Mephiles' attention! _ Metal Sonic, on the other hand, was simply trying to out-do his biggest rival.

I pulled Mephiles aside, out of the others' earshot. "I think they're competing over you!" Mephiles' face went red "You...really think so?" I nodded, making Mephiles face go even redder. "I'm...not sure about it...." I grabbed his hands in mine "If I help you, can you help me with Silver?" Mephiles stared at me "He's with Blaze. Sorry." I shrugged my shoulders "Oh well, it was worth a try." We turned our attention back to Sonic and Metal. It wasn't hard to see their fatigue, as they were both sweating.

The game finally ended, Metal beating Sonic by a narrow margin. Sonic silently cursed _No! I lost! I'll never get Mephiles' attention now! _ Metal seemed pleased _Finally! Something I can beat the hedgehog at! I think I found a new favorite game. _Metal grabbed my wrist "Your turn Kitana my dear." I stepped on the platform, knowing who would win. Metal let me choose the song and started the next game. Metal had no problem at all. Me, on the other hand....I sucked at it. I never could do DDR. I've never even played it before. About a quarter of the song was over before I got the hang of it, quickly catching up with Metal. Metal looked at me, keeping one eye on the steps needed _She's not that bad! It took her some time, but she's getting it! _

The game ended too soon it seemed. I lost, being beat by a large margin. Metal obviously, had a lot of pride about it "I am the DDR Master." I rolled my eyes at him "whatever Metal Sonic." Sonic ignored him, glancing at Mephiles, who was playing some other game. _I wonder what Mephiles is thinking? He seemed to lose interest when Kitana and Metal were playing. Maybe he doesn't like me? That sucks. _Mephiles noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sonic was staring at him. Mephiles' turned slightly red _Is he checking me out? God. I don't like him like that. He's friendly but....not the one I'm thinking of. _Mephiles turned to him, wanting to tell him, but not wanting to disappoint him. Sonic and Mephiles locked eyes briefly, Mephiles finding the courage to speak. "Sorry Sonic. I don't like you like that..."

Sonic looked at the ground, then looked at him "Its okay Mephiles." Mephiles nodded "Can we still be friends?" Sonic nodded "of course." Sonic looked at the counter area. There were stuffed animals of all sizes hung on the wall. You could turn your tickets in for prizes! Metal saw him staring at them. "What one do you want to win?" Sonic pointed to a hero chao "That one. I need 10,000 tickets though." Metal nodded "I want the neutral chaos chao." Sonic looked at the one he was talking about. "That's 25,000 tickets!" Metal shrugged his shoulders "I better get started then it seems, and so should you." He nodded, both of them seperating and getting started. Sonic chose the basketball, and Metal chose a car game.

When they all finally left, Sonic and Metal getting their prizes like they wanted. I had won an amethyst Dark chaos chao. Mephiles had won a Hero chaos chao that was gold colored. Metal's chaos chao looked exactly like Chaos zero, while Sonic's was a hero chao with large dragon wings. Everyone seemed happy of the time they had spent at the arcade. I loved mine, but Meal's was cool too. Mephiles started to walk off, waving the others goodbye.

Metal and the rest of us wandered around for awhile, not having anything better to do. Sonic spotted an ice cream stand "anyone want ice cream? Its on me!" I nodded, but Metal had a blank look on his face "Ice cream? I don't know what that is hedgehog." The both of us stared at him "You've never heard of it?!" Metal shook his head "Never." Sonic grinned "Your missing out man! You'll like it!" Sonic bought three cones, all chocolate. He handed Metal Sonic his "Try it. You'll like it!" Metal looked at the cone, at me, then at Sonic. Metal decided to take a chance, licking it a bit. He decided he liked it. "It's very sweet flavored. I quite like it." Sonic grinned "Best thing in existence."

We saw Shadow too, getting ice cream for himself. We were sitting at a table outside when he sat next to Sonic. He had ice cream with chocolate chips in it. Sonic couldn't help but wonder what he was even doing there. Metal was the first one to get up,done with his ice cream. He motioned to Kitana "Let's go find Mephiles dear Kitana." I followed him, leaving Sonic alone with Shadow. Shadow brought out his laptop, typing something in a word program. Sonic watched him type over his shoulder. "Watcha typing?" Shadow glared at him "None of your business faker." Sonic rolled his eyes "whatever then. Just asking." Sonic hoped from his seat "Later Shadow!" Shadow watched him go, then continuing his typing.

_It seems something bothers Sonic today. Wonder what it is? I hope he didn't notice my nervousness. That could be an omen...he never acts...unsure that I've seen. Must be trying to be friendly with Metal Sonic that's doing it. Must make him nervous to try to not be rude or offend him. That, and knowing one bad move and Metal Sonic could try to kill him for it. Mephiles has been acting strange too. Wonder if that girl Kitana has something to do with it? She seems to make everyone nervous. Even me. She's the oddest mobian I've ever seen. She did say she wasn't from our world...wonder if that's why? I should do more...observation of her._

Shadow saved his work, put the laptop in his bag, and raced off in the direction Metal sonic had gone, knowing I would be with him. It didn't take long for Shadow to find us, seeing us heading towards Green hill zone. _Wonder why they're going in a zone? Better follow them and see what they're up to. _Shadow entered the portal just as it closed into the zone.

We finally found Mephiles sitting on a large loop. I looked at Metal "How'd he get up there?" Metal Sonic looked around shortly, spotting some platforms "That's how. Look over there!" I glanced over, spotting the platforms "So we jump then? Cool!" Before I could be stopped, I started jumping from platform to platform. _This is fun! Wish I could do this more often! _I almost missed the next platform, me not paying attention. I thought I was going to have to start over, when Metal pulled me up "Be more careful Kitana my dear." I sweat dropped "Sorry." Metal jumped ahead of me "Hurry up." I almost ended up knocking Mephiles off by accident, not watching where I was jumping. He yelped, Metal Sonic grabbing him by the wrist to prevent him from getting slammed off. Metal still was holding Mephiles' hand when he sat next to me. "You are very accident prone my dear." I nodded "I'm the biggest klutz in existence!" I made sure Mephiles was okay "Sorry Mephiles." It was then everyone noticed they were STILL holding hands. Metal immediately let go of his hand, turning away quickly, Mephiles doing the same. I could see both of their faces were crimson.

I giggled "Something you want to say Metal Sonic?" Metal Sonic couldn't look at me even. I turned to Mephiles "You have something to say?" Mephiles shook his head quickly "N-n-no." I laughed again "Sure you don't have anything to say." Metal gave me a nervous look, then looked at Mephiles. I looked at them "You both...like each other?" Metal Sonic nodded "We are friends...why?" I shook my head "No, do you like like each other?" I smirked at him, which Metal didn't understand. "Explain your reasoning my dear." I face palmed "Let me rephrase that. Do you...love each other?" Mephiles and Metal glared at me. "That's most...disturbing my dear." I gave him a smart ass look "You won't admit it!" Mephiles, on the other hand, had frozen at me mentioning it. I looked at him "Don't make me pry it from your mind. I'm psychic, so tell me yes or no, or I'll look for myself!" Mephiles snapped back at that "Fine! I'll admit it! I do! So what!"

Metal gave him a disturbed look "Are you serious!?" Mephiles nodded "Y-yes. I do. That doesn't matter though Kitana. He doesn't like me like that!" I gave a victorious look to him "I knew you'd tell if I told you that." He glared "You can't read my mind?" I nodded "I can, but I do it only when I have to." Metal face palmed "I don't believe you can do that too! Electric abilities, and now psychic ones?!" I grinned "I can do ice, fire and water too." Metal stared at me "That's not fair." I stuck my tounge at him "So? I'm special!" I pointed at Mephiles "Is that why we came to find Mephiles for? Because you are madly in love with him?" Metal sweat dropped "Fine. You win my dear. Yes, that's why I came to find him." I clapped my hands "I knew it! I knew it! I knew you like each other from the moment from when you released him from the scepter! That's why I retrieved the scepter for you!" Mephiles sweat dropped at this.

He stared at Metal Sonic "You had her get the scepter for that reason?" Metal frowned nervously "I did. So what." I looked at them "Kissy kissy?" Metal looked at me strangely "You or Mephiles my dear?" I sweat dropped "Me would be nice, but I meant Mephiles you idiot." He looked at me, then Mephiles "Not for your amusement my dear. Sorry." I shook my head "Not doing it just for amusement. Plus you screwed me over already. I have a right you rapist." Mephiles stared at him "What is she talking about?" Metal went silent "Nothing at all." Mephiles looked at me "What do you mean Kitana?" I told Mephiles what had happened the first night I was there. Mephiles became angry "And you wonder why you get into so much trouble Metal Sonic?" Metal looked at the ground, not answering. I continued to talk "But I told him he wasn't going to do that again. He gave me his word Mephiles. He also apologized." I petted his shoulder "He sees me as his servant anyway. That's fine by me. Well, as long as I'm not killing somebody." Mephiles pulled Metal Sonic close to him, Metal not responding. He rubbed his shoulders "I'm not angry about it. I just don't want to give someone a reason to put you in prison." Metal looked him in the eyes "I don't want to go there." I even commented at his act "Can't complain though. I actually enjoyed it." Metal gave me an odd look "You did?" I nodded "Never had sex in my life Metal. But yeah....you were wonderful at it." Metal sweat dropped "Uh....okay Kitana. Glad to know." I nodded "I'm willing to let Mephiles to take my position. Besides...I want Sonic instead. It gets him away from Amy and I get a kick ass guy. That, or Shadow!" Metal shook his head "I'm better in bed!" He gave a mischievous look to me. "We'll see Metal. Why not you and Mephiles go have some fun back at your base?" I asked suggestively. Mephiles beat him to the answer though "See you later then Kitana." I nodded "Have fun then!" The two of them disappeared just as Shadow had climbed up to where we were. Shadow gave me a disturbed look "You had SEX with METAL SONIC?!" I nodded "I was forced to do it. But...perhaps I can still go on your offer you gave me earlier." Shadow seemed confused, making me face palm "When you asked me to out with you, not him idiot." He shifted his eyes "I thought you like him." I shook my head "I changed my mind. He gets Mephiles." Shadow raised an eyebrow "Mephiles? Figures."


End file.
